Rash Decisions
|image = File: .jpg |imagewidth = 300 |season = 6 |episode = 13 |total = 133 |writer = Anthony Lombardo Clint McCray Daisy Gardner |director = Jim Hensz |production code = 6ARG16 |airdate = February 4, 2015 |previous = The Big Guns |next = Valentine's Day 4: Twisted Sister}} "Rash Decisions" is the thirteenth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on February 4, 2015. Plot Summary Phil is starting to feel the teenage cold shoulder from Luke, and with Andy hanging around a lot recently as his apprentice, he easily steps in as his new right-hand man. Meanwhile, Gloria and the doctors suspect that Joe might be allergic to Stella which leaves Jay in a very tough predicament, and Mitchell is doing some freelance legal work at Jay's closet company and working with Claire becomes a very enlightening experience for the both of them. Episode Description Mitchell (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) begins to work for Jay's (Ed O'Neill) company along with Claire for few days and he decides to behave as best as possible leaving his snob personality so he will be likable. This seems to work and everybody likes him in comparison to Claire and her relationship with her co-workers. Claire believes they like her but through Mitchell, she realizes that they only see her as their boss and not as a friend. When Jay gives Claire a list of things she has to say to the employees that will insult them and she does not feel well to do, Mitchell takes the list and does it himself not caring if everyone starts disliking him again. In the meantime, Jay returns home with Stella and Gloria (Sofia Vergara) informs him that Joe is allergic to something (probably Stella) and they have to keep them separated for a week to see if he is indeed allergic to the dog. Though he loves Stella, Jay has no choice but to take her away from home until they know the truth about Joe's allergic rash. Stella stays at Cameron (Eric Stonestreet) and Mitchell's home even though Cameron is afraid that Lily (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons) might get attached to her. Later, Jay discovers that Joe's rash was caused by Gloria's new face cream and he goes to get Stella back making Cameron cry since he is the one who got attached to Stella and not Lily, who is happy that Stella is finally going. Luke (Nolan Gould) decides to spend more time with his friends rather than with Phil (Ty Burrell). This forces Phil to hang-out more with Andy (Adam DeVine) who is now also his assistant at work and the two of them start doing things Phil used to do with Luke. Luke seeing his dad spending so much time with Andy ignoring his, makes him feel excluded and replaced and tries to "win" his dad back. He finally confronts Phil telling him that the fact he refuses to practice an activity with his father does not mean that he has to be replaced. Phil explains that he will never replace his son and the two hug. Alex (Ariel Winter) has an interview with a Princeton recruiter named Vanessa (Aya Cash) and she tries to prepare for it. Haley (Sarah Hyland) has to drive her to the interview and in the car, she does not stop talking on the phone with her friends saying the same story over and over again. This gets on Alex's nerves who tries to concentrate in order to make a good impression at the interview. However, when she arrives there she overhears Vanessa complaining about her candidates' lack of personality and Alex decides to imitate her older sister and even "steal" Haley's story, saving her from an awkward situation. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey *Aya Cash as Vanessa *Chasty Ballesteros as Lucy *Craig Welzbacher as Office Worker *Anushka Rani as Gita Continuity *Seventh episode that revolves around Stella ("Good Cop Bad Dog", "Phil on Wire", "Door to Door", "Little Bo Bleep", "Sleeper", "Message Received"). *Phil imagines himself as married to Zoe Saldana, again bringing up his attraction to African-American women *Andy' s ninth appearance. Also, this is the only episode for this season in which he and Haley do not interact and the first episode in which Claire and Phil don't share a single scene since The Wow Factor. Trivia * Spring Break has an inverted Luke/Phil plot. Here, Phil is the one who wants to spend time with his son, but barely accepts the fact that Luke grows up. * A clip from this episode was shown in the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. Cultural References *Manny watches a Downton Abbey marathon. Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content